1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial tow truck with an electrical traction drive.
2. Technical Considerations
Industrial tow trucks are industrial trucks that do not have load-lifting devices and are used for the internal transport of goods in a plant or on a site. For this purpose, one or more trailers that carry the goods to be transported are connected to the tow truck by means of a trailer hitch device. The tow trucks can also be equipped with their own load carrying platforms and can thus be used for the transport of relatively small loads. Examples of vehicles of this general type are manufactured and sold by STILL GmbH under model numbers R06, R07, and R08.
In contrast to industrial trucks that have load-lifting devices (such as fork-lift trucks, for example, which are seldom used to transport large loads over long distances either indoors or outdoors, such as through large industrial plants) industrial tow trucks frequently travel relatively long distances both inside and outside enclosed spaces. For emissions-free operation indoors, the traction drive system most frequently used is electrical. However, the range of battery-powered vehicles is relatively low in comparison to the range of vehicles that are powered by internal combustion engines. Battery-powered vehicles also require relatively long times out of operation on account of the long recharging times for the batteries. On vehicles that are used both outdoors and indoors, a hybrid drive is also frequently used, in which there is an internal combustion engine as well as a battery. When a hybrid drive system of this type is used, the time the truck must be out of operation can of course be reduced because the vehicle can be refueled relatively quickly. However, the drive system is relatively complex and heavy on account of the need for two different energy sources, which results in increased manufacturing costs. On vehicles that have their own load carrying platform, the use of hybrid drive systems also results in a reduction of the load carrying capacity.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an industrial tow truck with an electrical traction drive that has a long operating time and can be operated indoors.